


Movement

by BowleggedWonder



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: JayRoy Week, Kitchen Sex, Light Nipple Play, M/M, day 4- Moving Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedWonder/pseuds/BowleggedWonder
Summary: Jason likes to dance while he cooks, Roy likes to watch. At least for a little while.





	

Jason hummed as he moved around the kitchen, music playing from his small speaker. He twirled before he opened the fridge, pulling out some tomatoes and placing them on the counter. He shut the door with his hip, socks sliding against the tiled floor as he moved towards the counter with the cutting board. There wasn’t much room in between the counter connected to the stove and the kitchen island, but somehow Jason still managed to move fluidly in the tight space as he cooked. There was something about cooking that put Jason’s mind at ease, something about the music that made everything melt away and allow him to relax for a short period of time. Jason sang softly under his breath, body swaying as he sliced tomatoes to the beat.   
Roy smirked, watching him from the living room, setting his keys on the coffee table. He leaned in the doorframe, eyes roaming over his lover’s body as he continued to sing along with the song, hips swaying oh too enticingly. Roy licked his lips, waiting until Jason turned to wash off the knife before striking. Silently he tiptoed behind him, making sure he had put the knife down before slowly wrapping his arms around his Jason’s waist. Jason rolled his eyes, but relaxed under the touch. “You know, I’m not blind.”  
Roy smiled, kissing his shoulder. “You looked a little distracted, thought I could finally sneak up on you.” He rubbed his stomach through his t-shirt, relishing in the sound of Jason humming.   
“Sorry Roytoy, gonna have to try harder next time.” He replied, chuckling softly as Roy started to sway their bodies back in forth. “What are you doing?”  
“Trying to get you to dance with me,” He hummed softly, nuzzling into his shoulder. He smirked, nipping his skin.  
“You’re such a brat,” he muttered, cheeks pink as he swayed with him. Jason hummed, lovingly rubbing Roy’s arms. “I’m trying to feed myself, jackass.”  
“Do that later,” He hummed, pulling him tight against his chest. “Maybe I missed you.”  
“I wasn’t gone for that long, you big baby,” he snorted, leaning back against him.   
“Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you,” He hummed, hands roaming upwards. Roy smirked, flicking a semi hard nipple. “You cold Jaybird?” He smirked, lightly pinching it.  
Jason’s breath hitched for a moment, earning Roy a sideways glare. “Fuck you.”  
“Yeah that was kind of the plan baby,” he chuckled as Jason rolled his eyes.  
“God I hate you,” he snorted, biting his lip when Roy tugged, rolling his hips.   
“You’re such a liar,” he chuckled, hand sliding under his shirt. His other hand unwrapped itself from Jason’s body, moving to gently squeeze the crotch of his lover’s jeans. Jason moaned, bucking into his hand and braced himself against the counter.   
“We gonna make it to the bedroom?” He asked, humming as Roy’s hand groped him along with the beat, before pulling away to turn him so they were face to face.   
“God no,” he snorted, pecking his lips before pushing Jason’s shirt up to his collarbone. He kissed between his pecs, kissing a trail to Jason’s neglected nipple and nipping lightly, smirking as he moaned. “That just wouldn’t be as fun.”  
“Brat,” Jason huffed, face red as he tangled his fingers in his lover’s in encouragement, knocking his hat off in the process. Roy snorted but sucked softly, one hand holding his hip and the other working open his jeans. Jason wiggled and kicked off his jeans, moaning as his boyfriend cupped him through his underwear. “I thought you just wanted to dance with me?” He teased, humming as Roy tugged his boxer briefs down to his ankles.   
“Changed my mind,” he hummed, pulling away. He laughed when Jason pouted, pulling off his t-shirt, fishing a bottle of lube out of his pants pocket. “Relax babe, we’ve got all night,” He hummed, setting the bottle on the counter before grabbing his hips, hoisting him up onto the counter. Jason hummed, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.  
“Not my fault you started this,” He hummed, dick twitching as he watched Roy open the bottle, coating his fingers.   
“God you’re cute,” he hummed, kissing his nose. Jason rolled his eyes, heel hitting the redhead’s lower back. “I’m getting there, jesus,” he snorted. “You ready?” Jason gave him a hard glare, causing Roy to roll his eyes. “Right, yeah, gotcha,” he chuckled, sliding his index finger in slowly. Jason moaned, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. Roy waited until Jason nodded the okay, before slowly pumping his finger in and out slowly. “Feel good baby?” He hummed, kissing his neck.   
Jason hummed, one arm wrapping around Roy’s neck. “Keep going,” he said, rocking back against his finger. Roy nodded, carefully sliding another in, pausing the let him adjust to the stretch.  
“Doing okay Jaybird?” He asked, his free hand rubbing his side.  
“Yeah, keep going,” he panted, nuzzling into his neck as he moved. Jason moaned as he slowly stretched his fingers in a scissoring motion. His hips rocked against Roy’s hand as his body relaxed, whining softly. “Fuck,” he moaned, nails digging into his back, causing Roy to moan. He slid in another finger, shuddering as Jason closed his eyes, silently muttering “fuck” a few times.  
“You alright?” He frowned, pausing.  
“Yes, just, don’t fucking stop,’ he moaned, jerking his hips against his fingers. Roy groaned, watching as he pumped his fingers in and out of his boyfriend, free hand palming himself through his jeans.   
“God,’ he moaned, nipping at his pulse. Roy pulled out his fingers, smirking as Jason whined. “I know, I like fingering you too, but I figured you’d want this more,” he hummed, fighting to get out of his jeans. Jason rolled his eyes as he watched, lazily stroking himself as Roy got himself ready. He hummed as Roy grabbed one of his thighs and pulled his legs further apart, other hand wrapped around the base of his cock. “You ready?” He hummed, kissing his jaw.  
“Yeah, go ahead,” he hummed, burying his face in his neck as Roy eased himself in. Jason moaned, partially from discomfort, squeezing his shoulder to let Roy know to pause. He did so, peppering his face with kisses.  
“You’re doing so well baby,’ he hummed, rubbing his thigh. “You feel so good,” he cooed, murmuring nonsense as Jason relaxed.  
“I’m good Roy, keep going,” he panted, squeezing his shoulder again.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah,” Jason nodded, rolling his hips to emphasize his point. Roy nodded and eased in until he bottomed out, pausing again to let Jason adjust. He waited for the okay before he started to rock in and out, hands on Jason’s hips as he moved. Jason moaned, nails digging him to get Roy to change angles, move faster, to do anything. Roy just smirked, keeping at the painfully slow pace until Jason whined. “Roy, come on,” he pouted, trying to wiggle under him.  
“Beg for me a little more,” he cooed, licking the shell of Jason’s ear and smirking as he shuttered.  
“Not happening.” He tried to reply flatly, but coming across more desperate than anything.  
“That’s too bad,” Roy hummed, rubbing his sides. “Guess this is gonna take a while then, huh Jaybird?”  
Jason groaned, giving in after a few more moments of agonizingly slow thrusts. “Fuck, Roy, come on, this is torture,” he huffed, pulling on his hair.  
“What’s the magic word?” He smirked, earning him another kick to the small of his back.  
“Now,” Jason growled.  
“Close enough,” he hummed, picking up the pace. Jason moaned loudly, eagerly matching his thrusts.   
Roy groaned, biting Jason’s shoulder as he steadily increased his pace, feeling Jason’s thighs shaking. “You getting there baby?” He hummed, getting a satisfied groan in the process. Roy pulled back just enough to wrap his hand around Jason’s dick, stroking in time with his thrusts. Jason’s breathing became heavier, eyes screwing shut as he dug his nails into his boyfriend’ back. His voice hitched higher and higher, legs clenching around Roy’s waist as he came, groaning and rocking his hips as cum coated their chests.  
Roy bit his neck as shuddered at the small whine that escaped from Jason’s lips. His thrusts became erratic before coming, holding Jason tightly as they both rode out their orgasms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily and coming down from their high.  
“Hey Roy?” Jason asked, head pressed against Roy’s chest.  
“Yeah babe?” he panted, playing with his hair.  
“I can’t fucking breathe,” he replied dryly. Roy smiled sheepishly as he let go of him and muttered a ‘sorry,’ sliding out and watching cum dribble down his thighs. Jason moaned, shivering. “I need a shower,” he muttered, hopping down off the counter and wobbling. Roy snorted, helping him steady himself. “Fuck off,” he snorted, but made no point of pushing him away.   
“At least let me help you to the bathroom,” he offered, and took Jason’s grunt as an agreement. He helped him walk to the bathroom, kissing his cheek before gathering their clothes from the kitchen and putting them in the hamper. He quickly changed into his pajamas, then returned to the kitchen to bag up the tomatoes and put them back into the fridge. Take out seemed like a better idea for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> God when was the last time i wrote anything smutty??? Who knows. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!


End file.
